Super Mario Galaxy 5 The Return of Tatanga
This article by [[User:Ultimate Mario Gamer]] is under construction. Please excuse it's informal appearance. Do not edit with out my permission. It will be completed as soon as possible Super Mario Galaxy 5 The Return of Tatanga is a sequel to [[Super Mario Galaxy 4 The Ultimate Adventure]] on the wii u Gameplay The game play has wii u graphics. It is in 3d. Story Soon after the defeat of [[Prince Shroob]] in The Ultimate Adventure, Princess Peach invites everyone to the star festival even Bowser who promises not to kidnap her. [[Wario]] and [[Waluigi]] mysteriously disappear. Then there is breaking news on TV that [[Tatanga]] invaded Sarrasaland with his mini UFO and kidnapped [[Princess Daisy]] and brought her to his giant space ship. Mario and Luigi decide to jump to the rescue by getting on starship Mii and driving it into space. They get to Tatanga's space ship but then Tatanga bombards Starship Mii and steals their Power Stars. Starship Mii falls onto Starship Mario. Lubba explains that Tatanga bombarded the observatory and stole their power stars too. Meanwhile back in the Mushroom Kingdom Bowser breaks his Promise and kidnaps Peach. The Toad Brigade tries to saving her but gets attacked and their star shroom gets destroyed. Then airships come and uplift Princess Peach's castle. Bowser decides to go steal power stars from starship Mario and take them all to his castle. The airships fly to Starship Mario and bombard it causing Starship Mario to be smashed to pieces. Bowser then realizes that there wasn't power stars on Starship Mario to steal. Bowser cusses "#*#*%*%*" but then Kamek tells Bowser that Tatanga must have already stolen the power stars from the comet observatory. Bowser says "Oh well at least I still kidnapped Princess Peach to become my wife." Kamek then scolds Bowser shouting "Don't YOU DARE ADMIT DEFEAT EVER!!" Bowser says "Yeah but I can't do anything now. That Tatanga idiot took them." Kamek says "Yeah but we can steal the power stars from Tatanga. Duh!" Bowser says back "That's a good idea." Meanwhile after the comet observatory gets bombarded Mario falls and lands on a planet with futuristic looking buildings. There are 3 star bunnies that say "If you catch us we'll tell you where you are" Mario searches through the city and finds them. Then the bunnies transform into Tatanga-looking creatures. Mario gets angry but then one of them says "Don't get us wrong. We are creatures called Tatangs. Tatanga is one of us and he betrayed us. One random day he stole a Ufo and flew away. We heard that one time he tried to wreak havoc in Sarrasaland but got defeated by you. Now he's at it again. He attacked King Tatang's castle and stole his 8 power stars. He is the [[Tatang Kindom]]s most wanted criminal. I heard that he has caused trouble to Sarrasaland and the comet observatory. If you help us we'll help your friends." Mario decides to help the Tatangs defeat Tatanga. He travels through 4 levels *[[Tatang City]] 2 stars in total *[[Tatang Star Road]] 2 stars in total *[[Tatang Mountains]] 3 stars in total *[[Invader Space Ship]] Where 1st grand star is found. Mario finds a crashed Starship Mario and Luba. Then he battles [[Tatanga]]'s pet blob monster and gets the grand star. After that King Tatang thanks Mario and allows Lubba to borrow the Grand star for Starship Mario to travel on the journey to rescue their power stars and defeat Tatanga. World 1 The Marvelous Intergalactic Adventure Begins *[[Toad Colony Galaxy]] 2 stars in total *[[Yoshi Park Galaxy]] 2 stars in total *[[Honeyland Galaxy]] 3 stars in total *[[Boo Mansion Galaxy]] 3 stars in total *[[Sandy Haftop Colony Galaxy]] 2 stars in total *[[World 1 Space Station]] Where world 1 Grand Star is found. Boss is [[Neokinion]]. After defeating him Mario saves Luigi who decides to help Mario on the Adventure. World 2 Blasting through Space *[[Rocket Blast Galaxy]] 2 stars in total *[[Surfing Eel Galaxy]] 2 stars in total *[[Fluzzard Speedo Galaxy]] 2 stars in total *[[Tall Tree Galaxy]] 3 stars in total *[[Blasting Rock Galaxy]] 3 stars in total *[[World 2 Space Station]] Where world 2 grand star is found. Boss is [[Blastanga]]. After defeating him Luigi is rescued and now playable. World 3 The Stars of Space *[[Cosmic Chaous Galaxy]] 2 stars in total *[[Starry Beach Galaxy]] 2 stars in total *[[Haunted Horrors Galaxy]] 2 stars in total *[[Cheesy Pizza Galaxy]] 3 stars in total *[[Super Speedo Galaxy]] 3 stars in total *[[World 3 Space Station]] Where world 3 Grand Star is found. Boss is a brainwashed [[mariowiki:Space Chimp]]. After defeating him the Mario Bros use the grand star to unbrainwash the chimp. The Chimp then gives the Mario Brothers a Speed race against him and after that he promises to help the Mario's on the adventure. World 6 Intergalactic Collection of Planets *[[Super Speghetti Galaxy]] 2 stars in total *[[Sonic Racing Galaxy]] 2 stars in total. Where Mario races with [[Sonic the Hedgehog]]. After Mario wins, Sonic decides to help Mario on the journey. *[[Maze of Pipes Galaxy]] 2 stars in total *[[Cosmic Cookies Galaxy]] 3 stars in total *[[Germo Factory Galaxy]] 3 stars in total *[[Tatanga's Space Station]] Supposedly the final level. Where Mario, Luigi, the Chimp, and Sonic are about to battle Tatanga. But then all of a sudden Bowser's airship Bombards Tatanga's space station and steals Princess Daisy, the power stars. Tatanga cusses and promises to help the heroes defeat Bowser. Starship Mario flies after Bowser's airship. It flies to a castle where Kamek jumps into. Starship Mario travels to the castle. Kamek's Space Castle The heroes enter Kamek's space castle. It is a creepy castle with Boos and Dry-bones. Then they battle Kamek, defeat him, and win a grand star. Next they travel to Bowser's airship. Bowser's Airship The heroes go into Bowser's airship. They battle Bowser. After the heroes won Bowser says, "I'll be back. Just wait and see me in my castle. He then disappears. The heroes win another grand star and travel to Bowser's castle in the center of the universe. Bowser's Castle Bowser's castle in Space is similar to the one in Super Star Saga. But this time the [[Koopalings]] and [[Bowser Jr.]] out and fight in the order Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, Larry, and then Bowser Jr. After defeating Bowser Jr, he flies with his [[mariowiki:Koopa Clown Car]] to a giant room. Then they battle Bowser in giant form and Bowser Jr. After defeating Bowser once, he absorbs the grand stars from Starship Mario and grows really gigantic. After the heroes defeat Bowser and Jr the second time the castle collapses on them. Once the heroes get the grand stars and rescuing Peach and Daisy, they go back to starship Mario. Then suddenly Tatanga double crosses them and steals the power stars from the starship. Starship Mario loses power and falls on Bowser's airship. Mario decides to fly the airship but as he is about to drive Bowser, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings jump out. Bowser shouts "Mario, GET OFF MY AIRSHIP!!!!!" Luigi then explains that Tatanga betrayed them and stole the power stars. Bowser reluctantly agrees to help the heroes get the power stars from Tatanga. They chase him to Sarrasaland. Sarrasaland The heroes get into a major battle in Sarrasaland with Tatanga in Giant Form. After he get defeated he shrinks back to his normal size. He then changes color to his Tobias form and reveals that he is really Tobias and that Tatanga is his split-personality created when his soul was shroobified. He then asked for help to get the Shroob Stuff out of him. With the power stars Tobias is curred. "Darn it!" Shouted [[Wario]] who was watching the battle along with [[Waluigi]]. Wario then explains that he is the true antagonist of [[mariowiki:Super Mario Land]] and [[Super Mario Galaxy 5 The Return of Tatanga]] and that he made a pact with Tatanga. Knowing that Tobias is cured, he and Waluigi use the power stars to grow huge. After a fierce battle, they get defeated by the heroes. The heroes decide to celebrate in a festival. The end. Successor *[[Super Mario Universe]] Creator(s) [[User:Ultimate Mario Gamer]] Producer [[Ultimate Plan Productions]] More Coming Soon